1. Field
The present invention relates to a module and method for determining a named entity of a terminology using a named entity dictionary and a mining rule combined with an ontology schema, in which if two or more named entities corresponding to a terminology connected to the ontology schema are searched, a mining rule connected to a relationship name of the ontology schema is searched from a mining rule database, and a named entity of the terminology is selected using the mining rule.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, data models using ontology are spotlighted in relation to studies on semantic webs. The ontology is a working model of entities and interactions existing in a specific domain.
That is, the ontology conceptualizes and specifies knowledge in the specific domain and can be defined as a network or a graph having a relationship among the concepts used in the domain.
The ontology is constructed by obtaining knowledge related to constitutional elements of the ontology to be constructed in the ontology, such as concepts, attributes of the concepts, and connection relations among the concepts, from documents related to a specific field, defining concepts and attributes, and setting relations among the concepts.
In addition, in order to give meanings to web resources, the ontology can be expressed as a resource description framework (RDF) which is a 3-dimensional structure of resource, attribute, and attribute value.
The RDF is constructed as a concept of resource, property, and statement. All things of an inputted document are expressed as resources, and the RDF can express properties of each resource and relation of the resource with the other resources.
A RDF network can be constructed by detecting named entities from a text and converting the named entities into corresponding RDF triples using mining rules.
Here, the named entity is a word or a set of words that can be classified, such as a name of a person or an organization, a title of music, a name of broadcasting, or a name of a place, and the mining rule is a rule configured with a mining pattern and an RDF triple that can be obtained from the mining pattern.
A variety of methods can be used to detect a named entity and to apply a mining rule, and an RDF network can constructed by detecting a named entity and applying a mining rule using a named entity dictionary that previously stores a relation between a terminology and a named entity or a mining rule database that previously stores a relation between a mining pattern and an RDF triple.
In order to detect a named entity or apply a mining rule using the named entity dictionary or the mining rule database, it is required to update data stored in the named entity dictionary or the mining rule database and to solve ambiguity of the named entity.